narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 544 Diskussion
spoiler sind es geht weiter mit naruto bee und dem raikage.es scheint als ober sie nu passieren lässt. madara hat die jinchuriki zu pain gemacht. alle haben nun wie madara ein sharingan und ein rinnegan im auge. klingt echt sau gutalles.Jönäs 12:57, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) so, die kurze zusammenfassung der spoiler steht jetzt drin. das ist echt cool, dass tobi die jinchuuriki zum neuen pain gemacht hat O_O ...und jeder hat sogar sharingan und rinnegan! bin schon gespannt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:41, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) also wenn die allianz jetzt gewinnt wäre es für mich utopie[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 13:45, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :endlich mal wieder was echt cooles von Kishi [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:47, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Also jetzt übertreib Kishi. Es ab zu sehen das Tobi/Madara das Rinnegan so benutzt kann wie Nagato. Nur das er jetzt den neuen Pain Körpern auch noch Sharingan Augen verpasst damit ist er ja schon fasst zu mächtig. Da muss sich Kishi dann wirklich mal was sehr gutes überlegen wie Naruto da gegen kämpfen soll. Weil einfach nur Schattendoppelgänger und Rasengan reichen da wirklich nicht mehr aus. hmm kishi schafft es zuerst die iene und dann die andere seite immer mächtiger zumachen!! freu mich auf das neue kapitel [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 14:11, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) kapitel ist auf mangareader draußen[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 14:16, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) @ MegaPimpf ich find Kishi hat bis jetzt nur die Bösen bevor Teilt(Bsp.: Kabuto kann extrem viele Mensche Beschwören ohne das es einen Nachteil hat, Tobi/Madara hat das Rinnengan sich geholt, die ganze Zetsu Klone). Bei den guten hat nur Naruto ein paar Fortschritte gemacht. geiles kapitel. ich hoffe nur das naruto endlich mal neue jutsus zeigt. extreme geschwindikeit eine seite blos das wird mit der zeit genauso langweilig. Jönäs 16:13, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich find das Kapitel auch ser cool und leute hat Kishi euch jeh enttäuscht ? Nein und das wird noch alles geil, und Naruto ist doch jetzt der Schnellsten Shinobi oder seh ich das Falsch :) wie es aussieht ist naruto jetzt sehr wichtig für den krieg da er die zetsus erkennen kann. ich hoffe auch dass er gegen die jinjuriki kämpfen wird Naruto ist NICHT der Schnellste. Schneller, als Laufen (zbs. Raikage A, Naruto, Gai, etc) ist das Teleportiren. NICHTS ist schnell, oder niemand ist schneller, wen er läuft. [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:39, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Naruto ist jetzt der schnellste er ist ja dem Schlag des Raikage aus gewichen. Minato war ja nur so schnell weil er sich über all hin Teleportieren konnte und selbst die Teleportation hat so ihre schwächen. Wen der Gegner bemerkt wie das Teleportieren funktioner kann man auch was da gegen machen(Bsp: Raikage vs. Minato. Der Raikage hat mit bekommen Minato sich zu den Kunai teleportierte) wasn des fürn blödsinn natürlich ist das ein unterschied mit dem laufen einer läuft schneller als der andere. der raikage ist auf jedenfall schneller als tsunade als beispiel. blos ob naruto jez wirklich schneller ist als der raikage ist glaub ich nicht.aber es müsste stimmen wenn naruto so ziemlich einer der schnellsten shinobis zur zeit ist. eine andere interessante frage finde ich ob sasuke sharingan bei narutos geschwindigkeit mitmacht.Jönäs 19:32, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bringt es das für Madara eigentlich, wenn er die ehemaligen Jinchuuriki in Pains verwandelt? Weil ich denke das Pain nur so effektiv war, da es ein perfekt abgestimmtes Kollektiv war. Ich meine die einzelnen Fähigkeiten haben im ganzen so aufeinander gepasst, dass Pain eine Art "super" Shinobi dargestellt hat. Nur weiß ich nicht ob die Jinchuuriki jetzt ebenfalls die Pain Fähigkeiten von den ehemaligen Körpern besitzen. Weil ich habe die Story so aufgefasst das Nagato sich die Körper bewusst ausgesucht hat, um eben dieses Kollektiv zu bilden. Nur jetzt hat Madara die Jinchuuriki genommen, die alle andere Fähigkeiten besitzen, die nicht auf die der anderen abgestimmt sind. Bsp: Yugito war nur so stark, weil sie den Nibi kontrollieren konnte und Utakata ist ein guter Ninja (Im Sinne von richiger Ninja, mit Spionage und Attentat) mit seinen Seifenblasen, aber keinesfalls eine Kampfmaschiene. Die Frage ist halt nur ob die Jinchuuriki Pains mit der Doujutsu Combo wirklich das Rinnengan und Sharingan richtig nutzen können. Oder ob sie die Kräfte der alten Pains haben. Weil sonst hätte Madara weitaus stärkere Ninja nehmen können ( Z.b die Kage ). Und Kabuto muss auch noch geklärt werden. Weil er hat durch Edo Tensei ja die eigentliche Kontrolle. Wenn er sie jetzt immer noch hat ( was eigentlich der Fall sein müsste ) hat Madara Kabuto eine reizvolle Waffe geschenkt, die er gegen Madara sogar einsetzen könnte. Nightround 21:05, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bis jetzt ist soweit ich weiss nicht klar ob die Fähigkeiten die, die Pain Körper hatten durch Nagato kahmen oder es ihre eigenen waren, aber da Nagato ja schon immer alle Elemente beherschte geh ich mal davon aus das es seine eigenen Fähigkeiten waren. Denn die Körper die er ausgewählt hat waren ja alles mal Gegner von Jiraja, bis auf Yahiko der ja sein Schüler war. Des weiteren hat Kabuto nun nichts mehr mit diesen Körpern zu tun. Madara kann sie nun auch ohne Kabuto kontrollieren. So ähnlich wie Nagato es tat mit den Chakrastäben. Wie er sie nun genau kontrolliert wird sich ja sicherlich bald von selbst klären. Und die kontrolle über das Sharingan und das Rinnegan haben auch nicht die Körper sondern immernoch Madara, denn die Körper von Nagato hatten ja auch keinen eigenen Willen, sondern waren über das Rinnegan mit Nagato verbunden der sie dann wiederrum kontrollierte.--Vanel5780 21:55, 22. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich finde das langsam auf Seiten des Gegners auch zu übertrieben, wenn Kishi wenigstens auch mehr starke gute chars zeigen würde oder vllt noch zeigt, die auch sehr stark sind, dann würde ich das ganze ja noch verstehen, aber das jetzt nur naruto oder die kages gegen den Gegner ankommen würden wäre blöd... [ also ich würde sagen man hat jetzt im chapter einfach gesehn das naruto gepusht wurde, also endgültig. weil als naruto kisame in samehada entdeckt hat und er plötzlich so schnell wurde , hat er sich verletzt und konnte die schnelligkeit nicht wirklich einsetzen. jetzt wo er das speed duell mit dem raikage hatte und im prinzip gewonnen hat , das zeigt doch , dass naruto "den yellow flash" nun wirklich beherrscht .. und ich denk diese kontrolle über die geschwindigkeit ist das was er später im kampf gegen tobi brauch.. denk das wird sich dann grob so wiederholen wie yondi vs. tobi.. das muss einfach n speed duel geben , weil naruto in seiner eigentlichen geschwindkeit wäre kein gegener für tobi wie wir ja bereits sehen als naruto kakashi und co auf tobi trafen während dem kampf itachi vs. saske. denk kishi hat das alles ganz gut durchdacht , also leute lehnt euch zurück und genießt die show!] warum zurück lehnen. wen Naruto gegen Tobi und die Jinchuuriki kämpfen sollte. ich find es nicht gerade so gut nur auf geschwindig zu setzen. Tobi hat ja das Rinnegan, Sharingan und das permanentes MS Sharingan da reicht nicht geschwindigkeit. Es währe besser wen Naruto auch ein paar neue Jutsu´s benutzen soll. muss er auch jutsus benutzen. das tobi das EMS hat da glaub ich noch nicht dran ( bin kein fan der madara = tobi theorie aber das bereden wir jetzt nicht hier). worauf ich hinaus wollte war jedeglich, dass die geschwindkeit für den kampf gegen tobi eine notwendige bedingung für den kampf ist, ohne diesen speed gäb das alles schonmal gar nix.. klar wird narutos neues ransengan auch hier wieder ne rolle spielen ( wobei es mir wiederrum nicht gefällt das naruto NUR rasengan kann.. auf kagebunshins muss er ja diesmal verzichten wie uns von bee damals so nett erzählt wurde.. ich habe mich so gefreut als ich das gelesen habe das auf schattendoppelgänger verzichten muss. ich denke jezt ist es an der zeit das naruto mal noch mal andere jutsus lernt. ich glaube das naruto durch den tailed beast chakra mode auchnoch das ein oder andere element besitzt. was hat eigentlich naruto jetzt gelernt ein neues rasengan oder biju damaJönäs 09:58, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) neues rasengan. bee stellte fest das der 4. hokage bei der entwicklung des rasengans wohl sich bei der tailed beast bomb sich was abgeschaut hat, da naruto aber ja nicht die formen des kyuubi beherrscht sondern nur diese form die er jetzt hat hat musste er sich was neues überlegen -> ying und yang chakra in bestimmten verhältniss mit rasengan rotartion etc. -> neues rasengan / ähnlich tailed beast bomb war ja irgendwie klar das kishi ein neues rasengan für naruto entwickelt. Jönäs 12:08, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) persönlich auch was langweilig aber was solls.. auch wen einige das vielleicht für unsinnig halten. gehe ich davon aus das Kishi sich irgend etwas einfallen lassen wird damit Naruto auch im Kyuubi Mode seine Schattendoppelgänger benutzen kann. weil man hat ja nicht gesehen das Naruto das neue Rasengan schon richtig beherrscht und da man Naruto´s Kampfstil kennt. denke ich das er auch da dann wieder Schattendoppelgänger zur Anwendung des neuen Rasengan auch benutzt. das glaube ich nicht dafür hat er seinechkraarmeJönäs 15:35, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) es wird aber maximal auf 1 kagebunshin wenn überhaupt hinauslaufen.. alles andere wäre schon wieder dumm gemacht von kishi.. hab die option mim kagebunshin auch schon in betracht gezogen, da als sich der raikage naruto in den weg stellt er das kagebunshin fingerzeichen macht ist mir nur so durch den kopf gegangen mit den Chakra-Armen hat das neue Rasengan ja auch noch nicht funktioniert und ich kenne keine kampf von Naruto wo er halt ein Rasengan nur mit einre Hand machte. to beat naruto easily: töte einfach immer seine verdammten kagebunshin bevor er was macht .. keine kagebunshin = kein ninjutsu = naruto ist angeschissen so einfach nun auch wieder nicht Jönäs 15:00, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) prinzipiell schon.. das einzige was er dann noch drauf hat it das summoning jutsu womit er zeit schindet um kagebunshins zu machen und schließlich rasengan .. welches auch immer.. :D .. glaub haku und einer der pains waren so die ernstesten gegner die er ohne rasengan geschafft hat.. Madara am Ziel ? Glaubt ihr eig, dass Madara es schafft Killer Bee zu fangen ? Denn Naruto braucht er nicht mehr.. und Bee wird wohl einfacher sein Ich bin mir sicher, dass Madara und seine Statue noch wesentlicher stärker werden, nachdem er Hachibi hat. Es ist so übertrieben was Madara alles bekommen hat. Langsam ähnelt das Storyline eher Dragonball... (nur mit Ninjas). Aber zum Thema!!! Hat Madara/Tobi/Unbekannt jetzt das Fuchschakra der Kin-Gin-Brüder benutzt, oder kommt da noch was? Und irgendein User vor mir hat geschrieben das Naruto immer Doppelgänger für das Rasengan braucht, aber das stimmt doch gar nicht mehr?! Soweit ich den Kampf von Pain mitbekommen habe hat Naruto dort mit den Eremiten Modus recht oft ein eigenes Rasengan benutzt, da seine Schattendoppelgänger ja für das Naturchakra sammeln benötigt wurden... Nightround Und nochmal an den User über mir;) Ich denke Madara wird es schon noch schaffen den Hachibi zu bekommen und der Raikage wird dabei auch noch eine Rolle spielen. ( Vill stirbt er dort oder was ähnliches ) Aber was mich inzwischen viel mehr interessiert... Was ist mit SASUKE??? Er hat jetzt das permanente MS, doch keiner weiß eig was man damit machen kann. Weil in der Beschreiung heißt es das das permanente MS nicht mehr blind macht, doch wissen wir doch gar nicht ob die Fähigkeiten wirklich bleiben ( Amaterasu, Susanoo ) . Also sollte Kishi mal lieber das zeigen und nicht Madara alle 5 Minuten eine neue übermächtige Waffe geben!!! ( Sharingan, Rinnegan, Riesen Statue, 100.000 Zetsus, Pain mit Jinchuurikis ) Nightround :hä wieso den? es geht gerade überhaupt nicht um sasuke! sasuke hatte die 30 kapitel vorher, wo es fast nur um ihn ging, jetzt kann er auch mal ein paar kapitel fehlen!!! es geht um den krieg!!! Außerdem ist madara nicht der einzige der immer mehr übermachtige fähigkeiten bekommt, da sind noch andere (wie z.b Naruto oder Kabuto) ich finde kishi macht das eigentlich ganz geschickt [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 15:32, 26. :Jun. 2011 (UTC) : :Okey da hast du schon recht... Aber mir geht es halt vorallem darum das Madara so extrem starke Fähigkeiten bekommen hat. Ich denke das hat inzwischen auch wenig mit der Grundfassung der Ninjas zu tun, da Madara inzwischen Gott gleiche Fähigkeiten erhalten hat. Bei Pain war das z.B noch grenzwertig, da Pain trotz seiner überkräfte noch eine Taktik hatte, während Madara in einem Kampf fast nur noch übermächtige Waffen nutzt. Natürlich hat Kabuto auch eine gewisse Stärkung bekommen, aber man sieht ja das die an Madara übergeht. ( Kabutos Jinchuurikis gehen an Madara über ) Und Naruto hat auch einen gewaltigen Schritt getan, aber im Endeffekt dann nur an Schnelligkeit gewonnen. Okey das ist die Basis um mit Madara wenn überhaupt mithalten zu können. Und die perfektionierung des Rasengan ist zwar bestimmt extrem stark, aber da fehlt mir bei Narutos Entwicklung dann doch noch die Taktik. :Aber wenn man das jetzt in eine Waage legen würde, dann hat die Allianz Naruto und vill noch Bee als wirkliche Verstärkungen, während Madara da um einiges mehr bieten kann. ( Kabuto und Sasuke jetzt mitgerechnet ). Gibt es eig einen Ninja der gegen Madara ankommt, weil sein Dimensionsjutsu bisher nur der 4. geschlagen hat? Nightround ::ich finde kishi macht das ganz gut. Zuerts hat er die bösen extrem stark gemacht (kabuzto mit seinen wiederbelbten shinobis) und dann hat die allianz trotzdem gewonnen. Jetzt wird wieder das böse als übermächtig gezeitgt und ich bin gespannt, wie die allianz kontert. Von Narutos neun fähigkeiten weis man noch nichts. man weis nur das er schneller geworden ist, was er aber noch kann weis man nicht. Zu kabuto: ich denke nicht, dass kabuto seinbe macht an tobi gegeben hat. ich glaube kabuto hat seinen eigen plan und benutzt tobi, genauso wie tobi ihn benutzt. Wie man gegen tobis teleportation ankommt haben wir ja schon gesehen-siehe tobi vs konan oder tobi vs minato oder tobi vs fuu und torune. Tobis jutsu hat schwächen und wenn man weis welche es sind, kann man versuchen diese auszunutzen. [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 17:26, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) @Nightround Naruto hat auch im Kampf gegen Pain seine Schattendoppelgänger für das Rasengan benutzt. Weil Naruto es alleine nicht kann. er brauch die Doppelgänger auch für das Fuuton Rasen Shuriken. mich würde mal intressieren ob sich die Chakra Arme bei seine Kyuubi Mode auch selbst ständig bewegen. genau so als er gegen Sasuke im Tal kämpfte. @ @ Nightround comment: Okey gut dann habe ich das nicht richtig mitbekommen. Dachte Naruto wäre darüber bereits hinaus und könnte das. Und ich denke das sich die Chakra Arme im Kyuubi Mode nicht selbstständig bewegen, da es bei diesem Modus ja darum geht das Kyuubi Chakra wirklich zu beherrschen. Aber keine Ahnung ob der Selbsterhaltungstrieb des Kyuubi doch noch schafft die Arme in Notsituationen eigenständig zu bewegen. Die neuen spoiler sind schon draußen: kakashis einheit vs sieben schwärtkämpfer, Sai setzt fuin-jutsus ein um die restlichen zu besiegen gaara kspricht mit seinem vater, oonoki mit seinem meister>KAge vs Kage ein unbekannter spricht mit tobi dass alles für denn nächsten schritt vorbereitet ist :aha von welcher seite hast du die. weil normalerweise schein sie immer als erstes auf mangspoiler.comsicher das sie schon bestätigt sind die meisten sind nur ausgedacht. Jönäs 12:45, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::nein, die spoiler sind noch nicht draußen. das ist also höchstwahrscheinlich ein fake-spoiler. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:53, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Zu den Chakraarmen: Naruto kontrolliert die Arme voll und ganz. Der Kyuubi hat damit nichts mehr zu tun, denn das Chakra wurde ja komplett vom Körper getrennt und separat "verschlossen"--Vanel5780 16:00, 29. Jun. 2011 (UTC)